horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Referencias en Otros Medios
Esta es una lista de referencias a Hora de Aventura, así como sus personajes en otros medios. Nota: Esta lista es para apariciones en los medios de comunicación solamente, por favor no publicar fan art. Gaia Online Gaia Online esta asociado con los creadores de Hora de Aventura para crear objetos virtuales. Galeria ejr.jpg ejr 1.jpg ejr 2.jpg ejr 3.jpg ejr 4.jpg ejr 5.jpg ejr 6.jpg ejr 7.jpg ejr 8.jpg ejr 9.jpg ejr 10.jpg ejr 11.jpg ejr 12.jpg ejr 13.jpg ejr 14.jpg ejr 15.jpg ejr 16.jpg thumb|left Jimmy Kimmel Live Fragmentos de episodio de Hora de Aventura ha aparecido varias veces en Jimmy Kimmel. Pendleton Ward es un invitado notable en este programa, como se evidencia por un post en Twitter. South Park En South Park episodio "A Nightmare on Face Time," en una escena se puede ver una persona con un disfras como Finn. Toonix Toonix es un juego interactivo de Cartoon Network hispana en que se pueden crear personajes que se asemejan a los personajes de Cartoon Network , que publicó recientemente los trajes de Hora de Aventura de Finn y Jake. FinnToonix.jpg JakeToonix.jpg ejr 19.png ejr 20.png ejr 21.png MAD thumb|200px MAD es una serie de televisión de Cartoon Network, en la que Hora de Aventura ha aprecido en seis ocasiones Hora de Venganza Es una parodia de Hora de Aventura que es un crossover de el programa y los cómics de Marvel. Se emitió el 30 de mayo de 2011 en Estados Unidos, junto con el segmento "TwiGH School Musical". Personajes de "Los Vengadores" thumb|150px|El Rey Helado en MAD *Capitan America *Iron Man *Hulk *Thorthumb *Craneo Rojo *El Vigilante Personajes de Hora de Aventura *Finn *Jake *Rey Helado *Dulce Princesa (Mencionada) *Gnomo Malcolm En La Tierra Media Es una parodia de Malcolm in the Middle y de otras series de hechizeros. En este episodio, Finn y Jake aparecieron en la feria de ciencias con un portal (parecido al portal a Marte de "Hijos de Marte"). Ni Finn y Jake tienen dialogo Ademas en la pista de hockey un equipo de mujeres llamado ice queens significa reinas heladas The Undertaker Es un corto en donde un luchador de la WWE es usado como un despertador que golpea a un sujeto. En las graficas del sujeto, sale la palabra AT, que significa Adventure Time. El Artista... de las Arte Marciales Mixtas Es un episodio es una parodia del cine mudo, esta en blanco y negro, el cual no tiene ningun dialogo. Jake aparece queriendo pelear con otro. Finn aparece en el publico. MAD Calendario (Episodio 60) El MAD Calendario es el inicio de cada episodio a partir de la Cuarta Temporada. El presentador anuncia que nuevo diseño de los siete enanitos (Disney), es de Hora de Aventura. La Tierra antes de Hora de Aventura Es un corto parodia de la Hora de Aventura y La Tierra Antes del Tiempo. Trata de Finn, Jake, el Rey Helado y la Dulce Princesa huyendo de unos dinosaurios. lbat4.png lbat.png lbat2.png lbat5.png lbat6.png lbat7.png Lbat3.png Personajes *Finn *Jake *Rey Helado *Dulce Princesa *'Dinosaurios' 1600 Finn Otra parodia de Hora de Aventura en Mad. En este corto, Finn es el hijo del presidente, y se va a vivir con el, pero su comportamiento le llega a los nervios a su padre, especialmente cuando este hace arreglos con el Rey Helado. Personajes *Finn *Jake *Rey Helado *Princesa Flama (referenciada) Un Show Mas Un Show Más (Historia Corrientes en España, Regular Show en E.E.U.U) Es una comedia animada creada por J.G Quintel, fue ganadora al Emmy y nominada a los premios Anny, debutó el 6 de Septiembre del 2010 en Cartoon Network. Hora de Aventura a sido referenciado varias veces en el programa, como por ejemplo: thumb|El Rey Helado en Un Show Mas *En el episodio "Los Veo Alla" en la fiesta de Musculoso se puede ver a un invitado disfrazado del Rey Helado. *En "El Diario" Mordecai admite que es Fan de Hora de Aventura diciendo: soy fan de hora de aventura,me encanta! (solo en Latinoamerica). *Cuando Jake canta en Mis Dos Personas Favoritas, en la version inglesa menciona a Mike R y Benton connor. Además, cabedecir que J.G Quintel (creador de Un Show Mas) colaboró escribiendo el episodio Oceanos de Miedo. Smosh thumb *En un vídeo del canal Smosh Si los shows de TV fueran reales presentan a Ian y Anthony viendo Adventure Time, incluso se llegan a escuchar las citas "Vamos Finn, súbete a mi espalda" y "Eres el mejor perro del mundo Jake" (con una voz extraña). Ian concluye que la caricatura es estúpida ya que es imposible que un perro pueda estirarse. Al final Ian tiene que ir al baño y se topa con un perro que tiene poderes para cambiar de forma, este le promete llevarlo a su casa, pero como Ian tenia fueres ganas de ir al baño, el perro cambio de forma a ser un baño. Ian termina gritando "Poder de Popo" como el logo de Adventure Time. Xbox Live Marketplace wig.png|Pijama De Finn wig 1.png wig 2.png|Traje de el hombre magico wig 3.png|sueter de BMO (Chica) wig 4.png|Gorro de jake wig 5.png wig 6.png|Sueter de La princesa Grumosa (Chica) wig 7.png|Sueter de La princesa Grumosa (Chico) wig 8.png wig 9.png|Gorro de Finn con cara wig 11.png|Gorro de Finn wig 10.png|Camisa con Jake,Finn,cake,fionna wig 12.png|Gorro de fionna wig 13.png|Camisa con Finn wig 14.png|Camisa con jake wig 15.png|Camisa de la princesa grumosa diciendo:Ohmy glob! Lump Off! wig 16.png|Camisa de jake y arcoiris diciendo: my girlfreind is a hotdog (mi novio es un hotdog) wig 17.png wig 18.png wig 19.png wig 20.png wig 21.png wig 22.png wig 23.png wig 24.png wig 25.png wig 26.png wig 27.png wig 28.png wig 29.png wig 30.png wig 31.png wig 32.png wig 33.png wig 34.png Los usuarios de Xbox con membresía de oro (gold membership) pueden comprar cualquier cosa con Microsoft Points, y en el mercado, los miembros tienen la opción de comprar ropa para su avatar. *Tienen camisetas que son muy similares a las de la vida real. *Los precios varían desde lo popular que es el tema, como la corona del Rey Helado es de 160 Microsoft points, y la espada de oro de Finn tiene un precio de 320 Microsoft points, . Este enlace muestra la ropa que venden. *El gorro de jake se parece al que dan con la edicion especial de Jake the dad DVD Man At Arms full|right|200 px Man At Arms es una serie de internet, su canal de YouTube es encontrado aquí, el programa trata de construcción de armas ficticas a tamaño natural. En un episodio de Man At Arms, es mostrado como hacer una verdadera espada de oro de Finn de tamaño natural. Futurama Futurama es una serie de animación creada por Matt Groening, el creador de otras series como Los Simpson, y producida por Matt Groening y David X. Cohen para el canal Comedy Center (desde el 2008) y Fox (1999-2003 y 2011-2013). thumb|278px Finn y Jake realizan un pequeño cameo como prisioneros en el noveno episodio de la décima temporada de Futurama, 'Leela and the Genestalk. '''En el cameo, sólo el personaje de Jake habla diciendo la típica frase del programa: ''¿Qué hora es?, a lo que el personaje de Futurama, Bender, le responde: ''¡Hora de que te calles!. '' Como dato curioso, el actor original de doblaje de Bender es John DiMaggio, el mismo que dobla a Jake en Hora de Aventura. En español no pasa lo mismo, pero el actor actual de doblaje de Bender, Raúl Anaya, dobla a Mentita en el programa. Curiosidades *Hay una escena de "Hora de Avenganza" que es una parodia de la escena de Finn y Abraham Lincoln en Marte en el Corto Animado, la cual es la escena en donde Capitan America se encuentra con el Vigilante. *Rafael Pacheco hace la voz del Rey Helado en "Hora de Avenganza", que tambien es su voz en "Congelados" y "Batalla Mágica". Categoría:Contenidos